Autophago
by Lovergreen
Summary: [AU][ONE-SHOT]. "Tal vez si le hago caso a mi cuerpo, él responda. He tratado de que haga lo que yo digo, pero no lo hace, así que si no me obedece, me desharé de él." [Este fic participa en la Actividad del Mes del Terror del foro ¡SIÉNTATE!]


Inuyasha no me pertenece, la trama si es completamente mía.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Este fic participa en la actividad del Mes del Terror del foro ¡SIÉNTATE! (Link en mi perfil)

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Si eres muy sensible al leer escenas que contengan sangre y auto sufrimiento y aún así quieres seguir adelante con la lectura, será bajo su responsabilidad. Sin embargo, no creo que este One-Shot sea algo como una escena de SAW.

* * *

 _Tal vez si le hago caso a mi cuerpo, él responda. He tratado de que haga lo que yo digo, pero no lo hace, así que si no me obedece, me desharé de él._

 **Autophago**

Era extraño, sabía de manera inconsciente que era imposible, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba segura que mi cuerpo ya no me respondía. Mis manos no eran mis manos, ellas cambiaban de forma y se burlaban de mí. Mis labios se reían a mis espaldas y estaba segura de que mis intestinos y mi estómago estaban paralizados.

Escuchaba claramente como me invitaba a hacer tareas extrañas, como la voz en mi cabeza me decía que había cosas que mi cuerpo hacía que eran malas para mí… que mi cuerpo estaba en mi contra. Esa voz hablaba de manera melodiosa y raposa al mismo tiempo, como si tuviera un gran trozo de carne atorado en la faringe.

Me reí, estaba bien por mí. Yo también me burlaría de mi cuerpo en algún momento. Yo era lo mejor del mundo, había nacido para ser perfecta, ser amada y adorada, yo era una Diosa. Me veneraban y estaba más que segura que podía conceder milagros a los demás si me invocaban en oración. Total, yo nací para vencer al mundo.

Escaneé mi habitación, era de un tono rosa, detestaba el rosa. Las persianas estaban cerradas y la luz del día no podía entrar, todo estaba completamente oscuro. Había una muñeca en una esquina, un regalo de cumpleaños creo… y me miraba. Era envidiosa, me quería quitar mi puesto en el mundo y lentamente le puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Quién se creía que era esa perra? La mataría si volvía a mirarme.

Zorra.

Cuando giré mi cabeza a la derecha desde mi posición en la cama, vi el gran espejo de mi cuarto. Otro regalo, me lo había dado mi padre y en el momento estaba feliz, y le agradecí con un beso. Pensé en agradecerle de nuevo pero mi cuerpo no me respondió, el muy infeliz no me haría caso. Luego recordé que mi padre no me escucharía, él estaba acostado tranquilamente en el suelo de la cocina, creo que fui yo la que clavó un cuchillo en su espalda, en realidad no recuerdo muy bien.

Horas antes él había entrado a la habitación de mi madre y quiso reprenderme por haber cortado los dedos de mi progenitora. Él también me odiaba ahora, pero no podía dejar que lo hiciera, yo era amada por todos y ese estúpido humano no me arruinaría la vida. Traté de abrazarlo, pero la voz de mi cabeza me dijo que sería mejor el cuchillo en su espalda. Funcionó. Mi padre había dejado de moverse. Había un extraño líquido de color carmín manchando su camisa. Sería difícil lavarla luego y yo no lo haría. Odiaba lavar ropa.

Al fin pude levantarme de la espaciosa cama y caminé arrastrando mis pálidos pies hacia el espejo. La oscuridad de mi habitación no me permitía ver más allá de mi silueta. Mi cabello largo y negro llegaba casi a mi trasero, era muy brillante y sedoso, liso y olía bien. Claro, me esmeraba en cuidarlo diariamente, el cabello digno de una diosa. Encendí la lamparita que estaba al lado derecho del tocador y mi reflejo hizo que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

Mis ojos de color marrón oscuro estaban opacos, rodeados de unos círculos negros que me hicieron sentir fea. Tomé mi estuche de maquillaje y saqué el corrector de ojeras. Apliqué el corrector que tenía en forma de labial por mis párpados y debajo de mis ojos. Tal vez me apliqué demasiado, pero no importaba, ya las ojeras no se veían. Comencé a tararear una canción infantil mientras buscaba dentro de mi estuche, creo que era la canción del elefante en la tela de araña. Me gustaba. Tararearla muy bajito me tranquilizaba.

Saqué el labial rojo y lo apliqué en mis labios, contrastaba muy bien con mi piel pálida, se veía llamativo y seductor. Lancé un beso al espejo y luego guiñé el ojo derecho. Tomé mi cepillo y comencé a peinarme el cabello. Vi que el delineador de ojos sobresalía del estuche y lo tomé entre mis finos dedos. Lo destapé y comencé a aplicarlo sobre el contorno de mis ojos, pero no era suficiente. Hice la línea más gruesa y luego opté por tomar mejor la sombra de ojos negra. Me ayudó mucho, mis párpados estaban completamente negros y apliqué también por debajo de mis ojos. Me miré y pensé que parecían ojeras nuevamente, pero me daba igual, me veía hermosa.

Giré nuevamente mi cabeza y me topé con la insistente mirada de la muñeca.

"Mátala".

Perra. Zorra.

Tomé las tijeras que usaba mi madre para cortar las puntas secas de mi cabello y con paso firme me dirigí a la muñeca, la tomé entre mis manos y sin vacilar la dejé en el suelo, y comencé a cortarla. Corté sus manos, sus piernas, corté su cabello y saqué uno de sus ojos.

Pero ella seguía sonriendo.

Pasé mi mano por mi flequillo, tomando nuevamente mi posición serena. Me senté nuevamente en el banquito que estaba frente al tocador. Yo llevaba puesta una franelilla negra, dejaba ver parte de mi pecho, mis clavículas y mis brazos. Toda pálida. No podía ser tan blanca, odiaba que mis venas se marcaran sobre mi piel.

Miré las tijeras en mis manos, luego a la muñeca. Luego mi atención se centró en un retrato que tenía sobre mi tocador. Éramos mi hermana y yo. Tan iguales y tan diferentes.

Había una nota de ella en colores brillantes y con corazones que decía: Te amo, Kikyou.

Sonreí, ella también me tenía envidia. Maldita Kagome.

Bueno, no debía preocuparme, hace dos meses ella había muerto, dejándome sola. Mis ojos se abrieron con asombro y sentí las lágrimas aglomerarse en ellos. Ella me había abandonado, sabiendo lo mucho que la necesitaba. Mi madre lloraba por ella, por eso me hizo perder la paciencia y tuve que pasar una hojilla por sus brazos y cortar sus dedos con el mismo cuchillo que ahora descansaba en la espalda de mi padre.

Miré mi rostro en el espejo, y la vi a ella. A Kagome. Grité de frustración y tomé las tijeras nuevamente.

¡YO NO ERA ELLA! ¡ELLA NO ERA YO! ¡YO SOY UNA JODIDA DIOSA!

Apreté un mechón de cabello entre mis manos y comencé a cortarlo, luego otro, otro y otro. Me gustaba, mi cabello caía de manera irregular hasta que no tocaba mis hombros, estaba corto. Luego reí, fuertemente.

Pero esa voz hizo que me callara nuevamente y me encogí de hombros. Tratando de escucharla.

"Tu cuerpo te odia".

Ugh. Cierto. Mi cuerpo también me odiaba. Levanté mi mano izquierda hasta posarla frente a mí mientras me balanceaba de un lado a otro aún sentada en el banquito. Seguí tarareando la canción del elefante. Lentamente, suavemente, como un susurro.

Elevé las tijeras e hice un pequeño corte en mi dedo índice. No dolió como esperé y el líquido carmesí corrió por mi mano hasta mi muñeca. Luego se detuvo.

Dibujé un corazón en el espejo con mi sangre y luego sonreí. Quería seguir pintando y al ver mi reflejo nuevamente recordé mis venas en mi pecho. Las odiaba.

Abrí completamente la tijera y pasé el filo por sobre mi pecho. Sentí el escozor, pero me agradó. La línea iba de un hombro a otro y decidí cortar mi franelilla, quedando con mi brasier blanco. Seguí meciéndome mientras pasaba el filo de la tijera por mis brazos, mis hombros, mi esternón. Hasta que escuché nuevamente esa voz.

"Tu cuerpo te odia, destrúyelo"

Me miré con odio. Mi cuerpo no iba a ganarme.

Sin pensarlo corte más profundamente la palma de mi mano, mientras mordía mi labio inferior de manera tan fuerte, que sentí el líquido con sabor a hierro en mi lengua. El sabor era nuevo y agradable, así que llevé la palma de mi mano a mi cara, succionando la sangre y manchando mis mejillas. Tenía un irrefrenable deseo de probarme, de conocer mi sabor.

Me quité mi pantaloncillo y comencé a cortarme las piernas, desde el muslo hasta las rodillas, luego las pantorrillas, mientras seguía tarareando.

"Destrúyelo".

Clavé la punta de la tijera en mi muslo y una risa salió de mis labios. Al parecer mi belleza era efímera, ya que ahora estaba llena de cortes y lucía horrible. Pero mi cuerpo era mi enemigo, así que si ya yo no era hermosa, él tampoco lo sería.

Vi el corte de mi muslo y suavemente hice otro corte en sentido contrario, haciendo una cruz. Pude levantar un trozo de piel, el cual corté sin problemas. Miraba hipnotizada el trozo de carne entre mis dedos y sin dudarlo lo llevé a mi boca.

Y lo mastiqué.

Lo tragué.

Luego seguí cortando.

No sentía dolor. No sentía asco, estaba comiendo el cuerpo de una diosa. Llevaba dos días encerrada, mi padre y mi madre a estas alturas debían estar pudriéndose y yo tenía hambre, era comprensible.

Miré mi estómago, plano y pálido y llevé la tijera hasta ahí, empezando a cortar desde ombligo y hacia mi costado derecho. Luego me detuve. Dolió un poco así que me desvié a mi brazo, cortando la piel de mi antebrazo, desgarrándola y llevándola a mi boca.

Para cuando comencé a cortar el dedo medio de mi mano izquierda, mi visión se tornó borrosa y me di cuenta que estaba en un charco de sangre. Alguna vez escuché que la sangre era limitada y si la perdía moriría.

Comencé a reír fuertemente con las fuerzas que me quedaban y cuando terminé de cortar mi dedo, lo llevé hasta mi rostro, observando la larga uña, mientras lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas de las cuales no era consciente.

Llevé el dedo a mi boca y comencé a chuparlo y morderlo, pero el cansancio me alcanzó.

Me recosté en el suelo y mi corto cabello se llenó de sangre, mi muslo estaba destrozado y mis brazos todos cortados más la falta de piel y carne en mi brazo izquierdo.

Me estaba durmiendo, ya no sentía mi cuerpo y mis pies estaban fríos, mis labios estaban rotos por morderlos tanto y a mi mano izquierda le faltaba un dedo.

Reí suavemente y me quedé dormida tarareando una canción infantil nueva. Algo de una araña subiendo a su tela y siendo arrastrada por la lluvia vislumbró en mi mente.

Luego todo quedó oscuro.

Tal vez me dormí…

…Tal vez no.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este One-Shot está basado en el Trastorno mental "Autofagia".

Investigando descubrí que casi siempre esta enfermedad va asociada a la esquizofrenia o alguna clase de psicosis. Entre los tipos de esquizofrenia están las que presentan delirios de grandeza, como lo reflejé en Kikyou al creerse una Diosa, mezclado con delirios somáticos, que es cuando la persona cree que su propio cuerpo le está jugando una mala pasada o hay partes de su cuerpo que se desvanecen o paralizan. También hay alteraciones en el pensamiento, por eso nuestra protagonista piensa muchas cosas que a veces no tienen relación entre sí, o no tienen sentido.

Hay muchos más síntomas presentados en la esquizofrenia, los invito a investigar, es un tema muy interesante.

¡Me encantó participar en el mes del terror del Foro! Anímense a leer los fabulosos One-Shots e historias del mismo. Tengo otro One-Shot para el foro, se llama "Lamentos", los invito a leerlo.

Si me dejan un review haciéndome saber que les pareció, me harían muy feliz, es la primera vez que me auto-reto a escribir algo medio creepy.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.

 **PD:** Las canciones que Kikyou tararea son las de: "Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña..."

Y la otra es: "Witzy, Witzy araña tejió su telaraña..." (Tal vez es así el nombre, muchas personas ponen "Itsy Witzy" o algo diferente, ustedes llámenla como quieran :D)


End file.
